1. Field
The present invention relates, generally, to metering apparatus and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to remote electronic metering apparatus and methods. Most particularly, the invention relates to a system, apparatus and method for remotely monitoring the status and use of a liquid propane (LP) storage tank. The techniques of the invention can also be used in other fields.
2. Background Information
Existing technology, in general, includes apparatus and methods for metering various systems, including electronic and mechanical systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,266 issued Mar. 27, 2001 to Lyons et al. (assigned to Scientific Telemetry Corporation) for Remote Data Acquisition and Processing System discloses an optical imaging device for generating computer-readable image data of a visual representation, generated by a utility meter, of utility operation-related data.
This technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.